Book 1: The Aura of Unification
by Xovi
Summary: With the help of their friends, Percy and Carter have both successfully defended their worlds from the largest mythological threats they have. As they celebrate their victories, powerful forces of another world are readying themselves to destroy what our heroes call home. The only way the magicians, demigods, and the gods themselves might survive is that they unite, but will they?
1. Prologue

**AN** **: Hello. My name is Xovi and please be aware of the fact that I'm very new to writing fanfiction, so I might be a bit sloppy.**

 **This is a three-way crossover between Harry Potter series, Percy Jackson series, and the Kane Chronicles series. I'll be doing the best I can with this project.**

 **The time setting is: PJO- after the Blood of Olympus, HP- after the Deathly Hallows (minus the 19 years later part), Kane- after the Serpent's Shadow.**

 **Nico di Angelo is not gay in this fanfiction, for I have a very hard time understanding gays. Not that I'm saying they have a problem, but I just don't understand.**

 **So, Xovi's Fanfiction Project 1.0 is starting. Please wish me luck on finishing this, as I have little time in the real world.**

 **Prologue**

 **Leo's POV**

Today is the no doubt the luckiest day of my life.

I get to burn the earth goddess with a nuclear explosion (something that I really wanted to do), find the most gorgeous girl (In the world? Maybe not in the world?) through my geniusness, and crash into a secret hideout that's filled with all the stuff I like: weapons.

Anyway, back to the time I began to fly off Calypso's island.

I was riding on Festus's back with Calypso right behind me, grabbing my waist in order not to fall off. And since I had Festus riding on auto, I had a lot of time to think, especially since we didn't know how long it would take to get back to the mortal world.

 _'I wonder if the gang are okay.'_ he thought. _' And even if they are okay, what they're like, waaaay older than me? How long has it been in the mortal world?'_ As distracting as they were, these thoughts repeated in his head like an annoying TV advertisement song. Which is to say, infinite repeat. Although annoying, this was also a part he wanted to compliment himself about. Abstract and unpredictable thoughts seemed to help him not get killed when he was supposed to be. Like when the he was battling those weird possessing spirits? It seemed Archimedes had the same abstract thoughts as well, for his distraction of machines that wastes time that goes _against_ the quest saved the lives of his friends, allowing them to _save_ the quest.

He was basically countering the Fates themselves. Ha.

But as they kept on flying, his thoughts changed direction. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was in same condition as his dragon. Bruised, dented, tired, and downright _confused_. They were both confused because, out of the blue, they saw a giant cloud of mist coming their way.

Never minding the suspicious cloud that was most likely going to get them into some trouble, he looked back at Calypso and saw that she was asleep. She looked cute while she was asleep. Mouth slightly open, light snoring and she was making a bit of a face as if she dreaming something annoying. He was just about to wake her up when he saw something very strange.

All around him, he saw the weather change. The sea started getting restless, the cloud of mist came upon them, and the bright sky suddenly turned into the dark of night. Leo looked at Festus and saw that the dragon was at alert.

"Festus? What's go'in on buddy?" he asked. He started to feel the temperature drop and shivered as it didn't stop dropping. Festus creaked and graned as he kept flying through the cold.

Leo knew that at this pace, they would freeze into popcicles and plop themselves into the comfortable water underneathe them. Although it was tempting, he decided that dying once a day was enough for him.

"Festus!" he yellled as wind started to picked up. "Rush foward with all your might! This is the magic barrier that the gods placed around Calypso's island!" Calypso had told him that the magic barrier would try to stop them, but didn't exactly mention what it was.

Great. It just had to be weather. One thing that Festues couldn't blowtorch.

Soon, the weather got worse, and the mist turned into snow, causing them to be flying through class-A snowstorm. Calypso was glowing, creating a nice little shield around herself while she was asleep. Leo wished it would shield him as well, but no luck.

Festus was starting to freeeze. His wings frosted, plates sparkling with ice, and tail barely able to move. Leo cursed as he realized that the snow was wearing down Festus's iron plates much faster. He wanted to sommun a fire to keep them warm, but he kinda used all the fire power he had in destroying Gaea.

As slow as Festus started to fly, Leo's mind started to race faster. If only he could know the reason of the storm! Then he might be able to make the storm stop! He looked around frantically, searching for anything peculiar in the storm.

Then, just barely, he could see a dark shape in front of them. He had a shape of a warrior, horned helmet and a large, spikey axe that was slightly rounded. Leo felt power coming off from him, the coldness coming off him like waves.

Leo narrowed his eyes to see better. His helmet seemed to mask his face. Suddenly, the figure dropped towards the water, heaving his axe as if trying to part the water. He yelled something loud and clear, despite the storm. "Glaciation Earthquake!" he yelled in a rough, echoing voice. Leo watched as the figure sped toward the water. As the figure neared the water, the sea started to freeze.

Leo realized what the figure was doing and yelled "Festus! Protectetion Shield no. 1!" he managed before the figure hit the water. Festus created a shield just in time as the figure hit _a glacier_ with such force that huge chunks of dangerous ice flew into the air at dangerous speeds.

Leo saw the ice hit his shield with immense force and saw that it ripped through the shield. Festus's metal plates took the hit and they went soaring through the air. Calypso just woke up as an ice chunk hit her shield. She quickly saw what was happening screamed something in ancient greek. Festus started to glow as if the sunshine was shining down on him.

Leo didn't see what happened after that. All he felt was his head nearly expolding with pain as he felt an ice chunk hit his head.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow, it's been a bit since I've updated. Sorry.**

 **I will be updating chapters as they are probably incomplete when the first come out. This is probably the only way I can update, due to the fact that my time is limited. I'm sorry if it bothers anyone.**

 **Please review if you read this fanfic! It means everything to me.**

 **Special thanks to Eveecat1248 and TrueTeal for being my first reviewers!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy**

Everyone that knows me, knows about my dreams. Well, dream/nightmares/visions kinds of stuff that I see at night; mostly when the world is in danger, one of my friends are going to die, the enemy's plan, etc.

But tonight, I had a bit of an interesting dream.

What do _you_ guys think about this one?

 _Dream/Nightmare/Vision Flashback_

 _I open my eyes to see a large palace. I was in the middle of a large corridor with huge pillars, like the Roman temples I once saw. But this place was nothing like a Roman temple. It had light shining through the pillars from the west, and the place was mostly gold and white, so it looked like it glowed. I saw lots of decorations, as if it was someone's birthday here in the palace._

 _Then again, it might not be someone's birthday. Who knows. Maybe palaces were always decorated._

 _I looked around to try to see anyone, because most of these dreams don't just show a setting; they show a important event or person._

 _I turned around me and saw a big white knight. He had... well, white everything. His armor, helmet, shoes, and even the gloves were white with gold and blue edges. He had a beautiful, royalty-class sword by his side, and was holding a large white-blue shield with a golden center. His face was handsome, a bit like Jason actually; with blond hair, chiseled face, and light blue eyes. He was smiling, though the smile seemed a bit awkward. Probably because he didn't smile much._

 _"It's been a while Aileen. I suppose things are well in Fordina?" he said in greeting._

 _I turned around and saw warrior, this time it's a woman. She was wearing a bit of a spiky armor that was thin; obviously made for agile combat. It was mostly brown with red tips fading in. She had a crown made of the same material as her armor. She was holding a spear and a knife, though the spear had a curling spike line around the spear tip. She was also smiling awkwardly, as if she didn't smile much either._

 _Seriously. People around here need to learn how to make a good, natural smile._

 _"Things have been better, I suppose. Ever since the Four Kings have arisen, none of my subjects have felt safe." she sighed. Whatever she just said apparently was a big problem. The knight tried to speak but 'Aileen' raised her hand for silence. "Ludy, I have little time. I must get back to Fordina before the enemy tries to make a move. I assume you have already taken your move against them?"_

 _'Ludy' nodded._

 _"Which knight did you send?" she asked._

 _"The son of Lania." he answered._

 _"Spike? Was he_ that _much_ _trouble?" she asked, looking bewildered._

 _"That boy was the one defeated the earth goddess. He also had a Titan with him. It was necessary." he replied._

 _"Well, I think Jabe might have been enough. Spike needs to protect the glacier. It's crucial." she looking less confused._

 _"Listen, Aileen. I know what I'm doing. I called you to ask for you to send your best spies to watch for movement on the wizard's castle. Fordina, after all, is the best at stealth." he explained, slightly enforcing his words. He had a fire of determination in his eyes that made him look like a leader, looking very certain about what he was doing. It was obvious that he's given orders before._

 _Aileen nodded stiffly, seeing no problems at her orders. Ludy opened his mouth to say more when suddenly, he stiffened. He turned towards me and narrowed his eyes, and after a moment, he raised an eyebrow._

 _"Perhaps the mortal world has a few good spies as well. One of them have just heard our entire conversation." he said, looking impressed. Aileen narrowed her eyes at me too, and after a moment, looked surprised._

 _Ludy looked directly at my eyes, his sky blue eyes burning directly into mine. I've never seen anyone able to detect me in my dreams except for Kronos, the lord of the Titans. I tried to back away, but I unfortunately, couldn't move in my dreams._

 _"For a mortal, I compliment you on your stealth. But, dear spy, I'm afraid that my friend will destroy your little camp if you don't stop spying. Now..." he closed his eyes and pointed a finger at me. Energy seemed to build with a golden light around his finger._

 _He opened his eyes. "Leave my palace." He sent a small beam of light straight at my heart._

 _End of Dream/Nightmare/Flashback_

Well.. what do you make out _that_ kind of dream?

Dunno? Yeah, me neither.

I woke up on my bed in Cabin Three. I looked around, sensing the warm flow of the morning air coming around me. I yawned as I got up. I was feeling pretty good, except for the dream I just had. It was good to back at camp. It's been nearly a year since I've had any attacks, and nine months since the Giant War ended. I had just arrived at camp yesterday, and last night I received a dream. A very disturbing dream.

Well, I guess someone has be the world-is-in-danger alarm.

Who were those people in the dream? And how did he sense me? Maybe my 'demigod smell'? Well, I decided to go to Chiron about this dream. He seemed to know a lot of secrets, even if he wasn't aloud to tell them to anyone.

A few updates on Camp? Well, there are a few.

Camp Half-Blood finally has cellphones that doesn't alert monsters. The reason why normal cellphones alert monsters is because the it sends out a signal that all monsters can sense and see. And if a demigod uses one, the demigod scent gets much stronger on the signal, thus monsters can find you much better. But this new cellphone was made by Hephaestus cabin. They said they found it's blueprints under Leo's old bed. That, and a bunch of other blueprints. Leo's cellphone uses a technique that controls air waves and smothers the demigod scent. Apparently, Jason said that he once told Leo that air waves could be controlled, and once he knew that, he worked on a separate project in Bunker Nine, alone. So, it appears this invention was inspired by Jason.

Even without that, you could know that it was based on Jason. Leo's cellphone was named was the Sparky 1.0

We also have a new activity slot. It's called the Power Training section. If you want to completely master a skill, this place allows you to train yourself to the master level. I happen to be trying to get the master sword skill level, myself. It's pretty hard. I mean, who would find blocking arrows from all directions with a sword, easy? I doing pretty good, just getting a few bumps and bruises here and there.

Hecate Cabin have been very busy with themselves lately. They've been experimenting new magic that none of us had ever seen. They've made new magic items (they wouldn't sell it to anyone) that have bizarre and strange abilities, but they are certainly very powerful.

One time, they used one of their inventions in capture-the-flag against me. I was going to get the enemy fag when the Lou Ellen stepped in front of me, holding a scrapbook. I used a the nearby creek and sent a small wave towards her just to knock her over when she suddenly started to draw something. And as she finished drawing, a big rectangle disappeared from my wave, making my wave only hit around her and leave her untouched. I was shocked. That scrapbook just made matter, water to be exact, disappear. I learned later on that the scrapbook (SAB, Sorcerer's Art Book) that the thing can summon and send things from Chaos. But the thing doesn't have a strong very connection, so the things you summon would disappear if given enough stress.

Still, it's a pretty cool.

Another cool thing is I've learned to play the guitar. It's not much, but I had to find someway to release my energy during the school year. Also, Annabeth says that the guitar looks good on me. Because of what she said, I practiced pretty hard. I'm pretty good at the guitar now, just to the skill I can manage to do finger stroking.

Oh, yeah. About Annabeth. A few updates on her, too.

Annabeth finally finished her designing project on Olympus, which took a bit of time but thanks to all that given time and effort, Olympus looks better than it ever has. The home of the gods, thanks to my girlfriend, looks as almost as beautiful as herself (to me, that's extremely beautiful). Everything was designed to fit each god with their own personalities. Even Zeus said he was most impressed with Annabeth. Athena (finally in peace with Minivera) even hugged Annabeth for the first time, telling her she was _very_ proud to have her as her daughter. She even gave Annabeth a gift, an answer for her prayer. Apparently Annabeth wished she could have any sort of power. So Athena gave her a power, telekinesis.

Annabeth can look into people's minds, if they're not that strong. She can also tell between truth and lies, scan the abilities of a person, and look through disguises. Well, I told her that if she looks into my mind, she might either find it empty, or hungry, or thinking about herself. Annabeth laughed and told me she didn't need to look into to my mind to know what I was thinking.

That's a compliment about our relationship, right?

Anyway, back to reality.

I was got up and dressed up in my ol' CHB T-shirt and jeans. They smelled very ... interesting. I mean, what smell do you call 'sweaty-T-shirt-you-took-a-shower-in?' It smelled kinda bad and shampoo-ee in it's own way. Whatever.

I walk outside and as I look at my phone, I just realize it's around seven o'clock, Saturday. No one wakes up this early on Saturday, definitely not me at least. I do see a few kids up and doing morning exercise, but not many. I'm was kinda known for heavy sleeping to camp, so the kids that were exercising seemed surprised to see me up so early.

Well, guys, I'm surprised too.

I walked from Cabin Three and towards Cabin Six. I kinda decided that I should talk to Annabeth about this dream before Chiron. Chiron was kinda the the last resort when it comes to dreams and problem. Almost every time I told Chiron about a problem, I got a dangerous quest. So, the next person you talk to? Annabeth.

That, and I also wanted to see her.

I arrived at Cabin Six, the owl symbol on the cabin seemingly glaring at me. I involuntarily shivered. Sometimes I wish I could cover up that symbol. I got over the glaring, and walked towards the door and knocked. I waited a bit and watched as a grumbling and half-awaken Malcolm opened the door. He took one look at me, and grumbled while closing the door again. I waited a few minutes. I know waking Annabeth can be a bit of a job.

Suddenly the door burst open, and before I could realize the door _had_ opened, I was tackled to the ground with a face full of blond hair. I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, Wise Girl." I smiled, stroking her hair. She hugged me, mumbling the same words into my shoulder. It seemed she wasn't completely awake. I rolled my eyes playfully at her antics.

It was good to see her.

Annabeth and I had gone to Goode during the school year together. Paul was more than happy to see us participate in his classes. The year turned out to be a pretty good year of school, not picking much fights or causing any water fountains to blow up. I made a few cool friends, and Annabeth grouped up with the smartest kids in the school as friends. Later we found a demigod in the mist of the school. Apparently his scent had gotten masked my Nico and Bianca's scent when Grover was looking for demigods in this school, all those years ago.

Everything was great at the school, but there was one problem. _Flirting_.

Some people at school, the girls to me and the boys to Annabeth, stared at us non-stop. A few few girls tried flirt with me, and few guys tried flirt with my girlfriend all through the year. At some point a few guys cornered me and told me to break up with Annabeth so that _they_ could have her as their girlfriend. I told them to shove off, and when they didn't, I gave all of them a nice present so that they would.

A trip to the dental office.

Anyway, after this summer, mom and I decided to move to San Francisco. Mom finally grabbed a chance at becoming an author, and I was happy she did. A writing company in the city had a poem writing contest online, and my mom won (she wrote a poem about ocean). The company was very impressed with her work and called her over for a job. I was okay with moving. Annabeth lived in San Francisco, so hey, good for me.

During the school year, mom had married Paul, and I was glad to see that it made both of them happy.

Oh, yeah. Back to Annabeth.

She got up, still only half-awake, and I got a good chance to see her. As she got up, I knew that it was her when I smelled the smell of the lemon soap. She had her blond hair half-covering her tired face. It seemed she didn't mean to tackle me a bit earlier; she probably just tripped, from what it looks like.

I got up, rubbing off the dirt from my pants (they do **not** need to get more dirty). Annabeth was smiling, her stormy grey eyes just half open. I went by her side and put my arm around her, her smile mirroring on my face. We began to walk silently towards the beach, Annabeth resting her head on my shoulder.

As we walked, Annabeth started to fall asleep again, leaning more and more against me. I smiled and grabbed her before she almost fell over. I put my arms underneathe her and picked her up, bridal style.

I continued to walk through the woods while carrying a lightly sleeping Annabeth, heading towards the beach. As I walked, I walked past a place that hurts all the campers that have gone through the Giant War II.

Bunker Nine.

I smiled sadly, thinking about the past. Bunker Nine had almost been the home of our lost friend Leo Valdez. He had spent over 90 percent of his time in there while he was at Camp Half-Blood. My heart ached slightly thinking about Leo. He had gone through a very suck-ish life, and yet he kept a good soul that comforted, encouraged, and lifted the hearts of others. We still keep an eye out for him, since Nico insist that he didn't die.

I don't like saying my friends in past tense.

I silently prayed to the gods, praying that he'd be okay and was trying to come home. I wasn't exactly friendly with the guy because of tangled relationship with Calypso, but I respected the guy. He sacrificed all he had to save all the others, and I knew that at that moment, he was the greatest hero in the war against the giants.

I continued walking until I got to the beach. When I got there, I found a rock that was flat and put Annabeth on it. I breathed in the salty sea breeze and sighed in relief, feeling refreshed from the smell. I laid down next to Annabeth, smiling as her expression changed as she slept.

I just relaxed as the gentle breeze of the blew around us. I hadn't had a break like this in _years_. I felt so nice, and I didn't want this moment to stop. Not now, not ever.

But the Fates are freak'in mind readers, and they pull a troll on me every time I think something like this.

As I relaxed, I suddenly heard a loud scream from a far away distance. I got up, frowning at the sound. The voice sounded female. I was sure it was a tone that was slightly familiar but I couldn't seem to put my foot on it. I looked around, looking for the source of the scream, but I didn't see anything.

I heard the scream again, and this time I noticed that it was coming from above. I looked up, squinting my eyes to see if I could spot anything. But all I saw was the empty blue sky and the Apollo's chariot (meaning the sun). I frowned. Screams coming from a clear blue sky? Maybe from Apollo's chariot? But the voice was _female_! Unless Apollo took screaming classes with a bunch of girls, I didn't really think it was Apollo.

I looked back at Annabeth who was still seeping soundly. I brought a small, black case out of my pocket. This box held a _very_ special ring that I needed to give to Annabeth at the right time. I opened it slightly, a snook a peak at the beautiful ring that was in the center. The ring was stormy grey silver and in the center, had a shining diamond that changed color when reflected in the light. My girlfriend Annabeth... she went through so much with me. Fought with me, fought _against_ me, saved my life, got her life _saved_ , and now... I was thinking I should propose to her.

I smiled looking at her. As I closed the case and put it into my pocket, I felt good. I planned out my entire proposal just a few days ago. I needed the help of the camp to make it with the best effect, and I was going to ask them today. It was good to have a plan layed out in front of you. Maybe this was why Annabeth tried to make a plan before she did anything.

Sudddenly I started to hear a whisting sound, like something was spinning while falling. I looked up to see what it was. That was my first mistake today.

As soon as I looked up, I was hit in the forehead with a an object so hard that my skull made a _conk!_ sound as it hit, and I was out.

Line Break

"... the one who defeated the worst monsters, Titans, and giants! Don't tell me that my hammer killed you!" a hazzy voice yelled.

I eyes burst open as I woke, feeling dizzy as I felt myself getting shaken. I felt like my head had rammed itself with the Minotaur, meaning it felt like it was cracked like an egg. I barely realized through the pain that someone was shaking me with strong, calloused hands. And as soon as I woke up comepletely and ignored the pain, I focused in on who hit had hit me in the head. As soon as I saw him, I gasped in shock.

It was Leo Valdez.

 **AN: So! Cliff hanger here. I'll post the next chapter soon as possible. The next chapter is for the Kanes. Thank you for all your patience! And review if your seeing this! Your reviews are what makes the story! Until then...**

 **Xovi out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I know not a lot of people see this story, but I offer my apologies to those whom have waited. I've been a bit busy with studies and didn't have any time to write.**

 **I don't think I'm doing so bad so far. So, Carter's first POV is this chapter. And in case you didn't read the Prologue AN, this is a three-way crossover, so Harry Potter will be coming out in a few chapters.**

 **Oh, and I saw disclaimers in other fanfictions and thought I should do it, too. But I don't see why it's necessary to say it every chapter, so I'll say this disclaimer for all chapters and for the ones to come.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

 **So, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Carter**

You know, if I had to list the most annoying mythical creatures out there, I would definitely put _spirit_ in the list. Or at least the evil-spirit-that's-been-causing-chaos-all-around-the-world-so-he-could-become-immortal.

I' guess I should say a few words about myself and the situation I'm in. Hi, I'm Carter Kane. I'm the Head of Brooklyn House, Pharaoh of the Universe, Eye of Horus, etc. I'm a magician and part time high schooler that has the best girlfriend in the world. I mean, can your girlfriend shoot fire balls out of a staff? I bet they can't.

Anyway, the situation I'm in is complicated. You see, last year, Apophis, the Lord of Chaos, tried to destroy all creation but failed as my sister Sadie and I destroyed him with the shadow execration spell. That's a spell I don't recommend you to use on anything or anyone. After we destroyed him, we thought we could live in a bit of peace, but Setne, a mad ghost magician that wants immortality, took the position for super villain and for nearly a year we've been tracking him.

Today, I finally caught his tail and was following him to capture him once and for all. That's the situation.

Here's how the story went.

 _FLASH BACK to ... the present story_

"Ummm... Carter? Question, if I may."

Sadie and I were at the edge of a cliff, not quite sure how we even got here. Just a moment ago we were walking through a arge forest, tracking an evil ghost's tracks. Not sure what happened, but suddenly, the forest stopped a border line like someone with territory issues had cut off everything that stepped over the line. Even sound didn't go to the other side. Take one step back, you're in a jungle full of large sounds of animals, and take a step forward, you're on a large, silent cliff.

The cliff was shiny gold, like someone really rich loved this place and painted it with the precious metal. And without the trees blocking the sunlight, the light was reflecting so well, it was hard to see. The cliff had a bridge, again gold, connecting to an identical looking side, like a giant mirror. In the middle of the bridge, a transparent wall fanned to both sides, making it really look like the other side was a reflection. But I knew it couldn't, because the other side didn't have the image of Sadie and me standing near the bridge.

"Sadie, I have enough questions for myself that I can't answer at the moment." I remiHnded her. Sadie can picture herself as the center of the world sometimes, no matter how many times I remind her. She doesn't take much time thinking in the other person's perspective. But I guess, with her personality, she wouldn't understand the other person's perspective even if she tried. (Sadie says that she does the same thing to me all the time, too. Just about being a dork. Shut up, Sadie)

Sadie ignored me. "I know you want to catch the Setne bloke, I do too, but do you even _have_ a plan to catch him? Every time you tried to capture him, you've ended up in a hospital bed. What makes you so sure about this time?" she asked, raising a fair question. I've seen Setne a lot during this year, surprisingly. I've fought him as much as I could, but even as a ghost, the dude has some moves. He incinerated, blasted, wrapped, even _cupcaked_ me into the hospital. (He used a huge cupcake and immobilized me an then blasted me right in the face with a lightning spell. Who knew cupcakes were so dangerous?)

But this time, I had no plan. This is a good thing. Every time I set up a plan against Setne, he simply outwitted them and used them against me. It took me long enough, but I figured out the pattern of his fight, and today, I brought my strongest weapons as the Pharaoh of the universe in order to bring him in once and for all.

I brought the crook and flail of Ra, the Seven Ribbons of Hathor, staff, wand, amulets, and last but not least... last _and_ the least, Sadie. (Ow! I thought we had a agreement of no punching!)

"Sadie, my plan is to have _no_ plan, so stop asking if I have one." I looked around to see where Setne was. Where'd he go? The light from the bridge was making it hard to see, as if spotting a transparent figure in daylight wasn't hard enough.

I pulled out my staff from my side pack. "I'm going to use the tracking spell. Wanna help?" I asked. I could actually do the spell perfectly fine on my own, but if we did the spell together, the energy required for this spell would be much less. And if we were to catch this dude, we needed as much as energy as we could have. Sadie nodded and pulled out her staff, but still had a an uneasy expression on her face.

 **(AN: I can't make hieroglyphics, sorry. I'll put spell spell words in bold italics.)**

We cast the spell together. ** _"I-ei"_ ** 'Come'

The reason why this spell is a tracking spell is because normally, this spell makes a line that connects the caster and the object that the caster used the spell on. Then, it's supposed to bring the object back to the caster, but it only works on physical objects. Setne is a ghost, and since he doesn't have a physical body, the line would go straight through him. But it would still make a line that leads to him, though.

We waited for the line to appear, but it didn't. When Sadie saw that the line didn't appear, her uneasiness seemed to get worse. "Okay, I'm leaving." she says, slightly trembling. I turned and looked at her, surprised. I've never seen my sister in this kind of state before. Sadie was always the one who was brave, stubborn, and strong in faces of danger instead of me. Heck, even when we battled the Lord of Chaos, Apophis, she didn't look this bad.

But right now? She's looks like she's having a panic attack, a type of attack she doesn't get.

I shivered as I looked at Sadie, the inner part of me churning as I tried to keep Sadie from breaking down. The golden bridge in front of us was starting glow, ever so slightly. I was holding on to Sadie as she held her forehead, which was beading with sweat. She was swaying dangerously and mumbling to herself that she need to get out of here. I was holding her upright and trying to get her free from the trance.

"Sadie? Sadie? You with me? Hello?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her. Maybe someone was using some sort of magic on her. If someone _is_ using magic on her, she shouldn't be able to react to my call. Sadly and sure enough, Sadie didn't react to my waving hand and just kept swaying and mumbling.

Then, a thought struck me like lightning. Clue number one. When we used the tracking spell, it didn't work. Clue number two. What was the reason we came here in the first place? We were looking for the ghost, Setne. Final and most obvious thing in the world, the friend we're tracking is the sneakiest, trickiest, and downright evil existing being in the magical world.

Too late I guess. As soon as the thought struck me, there was a bit of sinister chuckling behind my back that made think "Uh oh"

"Bingo, Carter. But too slow." All I felt before losing conscience was white hot pain.

 _ **Line break**_

 **AN: Well, stopping right here. Cliff hanger! I know there isn't much written here, but it gets exciting soon so please stay with me! Thank you so much for coming in and reading and please review!**

 **NOTICE: I have decided to put out Harry Potter series from this crossover. It makes the plot too complicated to write and also makes it hard to read.**

 **Review!**

 **Until next chapter, Xovi out.**


End file.
